


Blue Dreams

by loneangel1992



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneangel1992/pseuds/loneangel1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is half-vampire and so are Angela and Eric; as kids they were told never to go to La Push alone and don't talk to the boys there so when Mike breaks those rules he hopes he can fast but you can't out run werewolves… even in your dreams. !SLASH!ABUSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Maidenrose of fanfiction.net;the girl who made me remember that there was nothing wrong with fantasies. Thank you.
> 
> To all my fans of Mating Age... I'M BACK!

Blue 1

Seven years ago

The music played loudly and a huge smile was on the littleboy's face as he watched his mom dance to the music in their kitchen while she made lunch. He sat on the island next to his best friends Eric and Angela in the middle of kitchen sneaking a French fry whenever he thought his mother wasn't looking.

They were having Cheeseburgers and French fries for lunch; Mike's favorite. One day, Mike vows, he's going to learn how to cook as good as his mom… then make French fries and cheese burgers whenever he wants.

The boy was small for his age with his mother's wild blond hair and big blue eyes. His name was Mike and he was eight. Eric, the small boy on his right, had with straight soft black hair, and big brown eyes. On the other side of Mike sat Angela, a small girl with long very dark brown hair and white glasses covering her brown eyes.

Dad came into the kitchen a ruffled my hair, "Hey buddy!"

"Dad, dance." Mike exclaimed.

Mom laughed, "I'm afraid your daddy doesn't know how to dance, sweetheart."

Dad looked insulted, "I know how to dance. See look!" He put out his arms on as wings and started doing the chicken.

Mike and Angela and Eric and Mike's mom laughed and then Mike finally got the courage to ask something he had been dying to ask all week. "Can I go to La Push beach on Saturday with Eric and Angela?"

It was like the question made all the air leave the room and his mother gasped and got a horrified look on her face while his dad looked sick.

"I-" His mother tried to start but could seem to manage the words.

"Bud-" His father's voice failed as well.

Mike didn't know what the big deal was.

All three knew asking was a long shot. All of their parents always said no when it came to La Push. Sure they had been to La Push beach before with their parents and when they were there his mom and dad were always stiff and fidgety like how Mike used to be when he thought there was a monster in the closet; and Eric and Angela said their parents were the same way. It was never fun going to the beach with their parents but they weren't allowed anywhere near La Push without them but they were older now almost nine! They were mature enough to go to the beach with just Eric and Angela and Eric's older brother and Eric's older brother's friend; at least in Mike's opinion he was.

"Please!" He begged his parents.

Eric and him was going to bring three water guns: one for him, one for Eric, and one for Angela, and Angela was going to bring a whole lot of paint because Jessica and Lauren were going to be there and it was time for those two witches to leave them alone. Paint filled water funs and Jessica and Lauren; Mike couldn't miss that. It was the chance of a lifetime. He's planning on taking pictures!

His parents looked at each other and seemed to share a telepathic link as well as a look as they silently communicated with each other.

His father sighed, "It's time."

His mother nodded, "I'm afraid so. And we did get the short straw when it came to telling the kids." She said glumly.

His mother and father looked at them with grim expressions. "Mike, Eric, Angela there are a lot of things you don't know," His father started. "About the world and what really goes on in it. You see I- Do-" His father couldn't seem to find the right words to say next so his wife took over.

"Honeys," Mike stiffened; whenever his mother called him honey she had really bad news, last time his grandpa died and the time before that Jessica had stayed over for a week while her parents went on their second honeymoon, "do you remember when you were little and you swore up and down that Mr. Black was a werewolf whenever you saw him?"

The three kids nodded. They had and always will believe that something was strange with Billy Black.

"Good!" Mike's mother smiled happily. "And do you three remember when you were seven and kept telling us there was a vampires outside your bedroom windows at night for months? And we told you that you were just dreaming."

"Yeah," Eric said and grimaced.

Mike inwardly cringed though he had decided that the vampire with blond hair and red eyes named Caius was just a dream and any time he caught Caius standing above his bed looking down at him… well that was dream as well. It had to be! And any and every conversation he and the vampire had was just a figment of his imagination; besides that large bloody handprint on his wall washed away eventually.

"You see, Honeys, he—they were actually there," Mike's mom stated cheerfully as if she didn't just probably cause her son to go back to thinking he needed therapy like Angela received after her dog was accidently shot by her uncle. "And Mr. Black is a werewolf."

After hearing the seriousness of his mom's voice, he realized she was telling the truth. Mike looked down, "We had to see the school counselor every recess for a month because we kept seeing vampires in our dreams even though Eric and Angela said there were vampires outside their windows as well."

Angela scowled, "Even though Mike and Eric saw Marcus too when they slept over…"

"And Aro actually talked to us," Eric glared hard, "A lot! He wouldn't shut up! I fell asleep playing kickball because of him."

Mike's dad seemed to have been holding in a chuckle at that, "Back to the matter at hand: vampires, werewolves, demons ("They prefer youkai, Dear," Mike's mom put in), witches, wizards, trolls, giants; they all exist and like people some are good ones and some are bad ones."

"So the vampire outside our window: Caius, Aro, and Marcus they are good ones?" Mike asked.

His parents laughed. "No, they are bad; they are very bad." Mike's dad said.

Eric narrowed his brown eyes, "So… you let bad vampires stay outside our window?"

Mike's mom waved a finger, "It's not as bad as it sounds." She defended. The three kids shared a look: yeah right. "Anyway, you could sense Billy Black and those vampires, besides them revealing themselves to you, because you are not entirely human."

Mike immediately thought back to a conversation with the vampire outside his window; Caius, he had told Mike something along those lines as well. "Caius said he was my grandfather."

Eric stiffened next to him, "Aro said he was mine too; said I looked like him. I don't have his eyes, do I, because their creepy?" Eric pleaded with Mike and Angela.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Marcus said he was my grandfather."

Mike's dad nodded, "They are your grandfathers; Caius is my father, Eric your father is Aro's son, and Angela your mother is Marcus's daughter; all of us are full vampires and you, kids, are half vampires."

The kids sat up and grinned at each other excitedly; they were vampires! How cool was that?

"SO I can drink?" Mike beamed. "Can I eat Jessica?"

"I got Lauren!" Eric claimed quickly making Angela hiss at him and pout.

Mike's dad lifted his hands, halting them. "There will be no biting of any kind until you're older; you all get enough blood from what your parents and we put in your food."

"So no getting rid of Jessica," Mike sighed, "So Billy Black is a werewolf: is he good? And what about our first grade teacher Mrs. Brown, she was an evil witch." The last part wasn't a question.

"Billy is neutral; werewolves follow their own laws," His mom said. "This, of course, brings us to the rules."

The kids groaned trust parents to ruin the supernatural.

"Rule one:" Mike's dad started, "Avoid confrontations with other vampires and werewolves and things alike because we do not want you grandfathers coming and destroying the town because you got hurt."

"Rule two: talking to unknown vampires and other creatures is the same rule as with strangers; do not talk to them." Mike's mother said sternly.

Mike's dad nodded. "Never go to La Push and or La Push forest alone; it's werewolf territory."

Mike's mother went back to preparing the burgers as she spoke, "Rule three: when you do go to La Push don't talk to any strange boys (meaning werewolves) there because you can't out run werewolves… even in your dreams."

Mike's dad started muttering darkly under his breath at that, "I dare 'em to touch my boy; I got a shotgun! –-Not gonna deflower my baby boy; I'll shoot 'em in the ass."

His wife rolled her eyes, "Rule Four: You are not allowed to leave the town without proper guard; your grandfathers insisted on this and we agreed; they have various guards protecting you."

The kids narrowed their eyes; they were being followed, what about their pranks? How were they supposed to get away with them if they were watched.

Mike's dad lifted up an eyebrow, "And finally rule six: as your vampire heritage started to kick in you will become faster and stronger and then when you hit puberty your fangs will come in but you are not to reveal to humans what you are. It is punishable by death: the human's that is unless they are a pet. Only the truly stupid would reveal what they are to a human."

Mike's mom smiled, "SO that's it; yes you can go to La Push this weekend but remember the rules. Any questions. No? Okay, lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. Go play until I call you." She rushed the sentence obviously saying she didn't want them to ask questions; like the whether or not she was human, she technically wasn't'; she was a witch. "Oh by the way you'll be visiting your grandfather ever summer from now on."

The kids left the kitchen and went upstairs and into Mike's room; they sat on his blue bed. Everything was quiet because none of the three kids said a word for a while. They were all thinking.

Finally it was Angela who broke the silence. "Our parents tell us the vampires that scared us to death life for months and scarred us for life were dreams and we go to therapy;" She pushed her brown hair behind her ear. "Our parents care nothing for our mental health."

Mike nodded, "I don't know what scarred me more the vampires or the doll they made us talk to in therapy."

Eric seemed to twitch. "Now they tell us the vampires were real and evil, we are not human, that we have to visit said vampires every summer from now on and then tell us we can't tell anyone; like we're that stupid. We're not gonna tell anyone. " He stood up and growled. "I'm not going back to therapy!"


	2. Breaking a rule

Blue 2

Mike stood on the beach in La Push, waiting for Angela, Eric, and the others to arrive. Time had passed quickly for Mike and best friends Eric and Angela and not many things have changed like the fact that the three still hate the total sluts that are Jessica and Lauren but some things have changed. The Cullens', vampire who Mike wholeheartedly believed deserve to be staked for the amount of time and strength it took to make avoid the mind-reader and the psychic from finding out his existence. Little Miss Bella "I think everyone's in love with me" Swan; the girl gave Mike a headache every time she spoke and why the hell does she trip over everything?

Mike sighed and then he looked at his watch; his friends were nearly twenty minutes late. He looked around the beach; he knew he shouldn't be there alone. His parents had forbidden him; La Push and La Push beach was werewolf territory, the La Push natives were born werewolves and lived and died by their pack, and Mike always did his best avoid breaking the rules especially since he got caught by James, one of his grandfather's bodyguards, in New York alone… near a vampire club.

Mike shook his head; his parents and his grandfather Caius had flipped and Mike had been grounded the rest of the year. He ended up missing how Bella Swan ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and how Edward Cullen got his ass kicked by James and Victoria. Eric and Angela still can't mention Edward with laughing.

Mike waited another five minutes before he pulled out his phone and started texting Eric and Angela and he began walking. He wasn't paying attention as received text messages from his friends telling their excuses (Eric had a flat and Angela refused to help him fix it… and there was no spare tire so there weren't going to make it) so it came to no surprise when he ran into something hard and fell right on his butt.

Mike looked up, his face red from embarrassment by his "bella" move and saw seven shirtless natives of La Push; werewolves, he instantly realized. The men stared down at him and Mike saw that two of which had darker expressions on their faces. Had they been offended? What would they do if they were? What would he do? He couldn't take on seven werewolves, he'd be torn to shreds.

"Sorry…" Mike blushed as he got up and dusted himself off.

The La Push boys glanced between each other and left lingering glances on two of the bigger boys, the ones with odd expressions on their faces as they stared at the blond boy. Unspoken knowledge seemed to sink in and the boys seemed understanding of it as they left the three alone.

Mike watched them leave and stuck his hands in his pocket and stared back at the larger boys.

The two remaining natives still remained fixed on the blond but their eyes seemed to begin scrutinizing the blue-eyed boy.

Mike nodded in the polite awkwardness, "I'm Mike!"

The boys' faces turned fierce and the growls erupted from them and Mike had the unexplainable urge to bare his neck, so he did. He always listened to his instincts, his grandfather says they kept him alive and in that moment Mike couldn't think of a better moment to listen to them.

At the sight of his bared neck the growls stopped and smiles appeared on the other two werewolves' faces.

"I'm Jacob," The biggest boy moved closer to Mike and towered over the half-vampire. "Jacob Black."

Mike's eyes widened; the Alpha werewolf, son of Billy Black former Alpha werewolf, stood in front of him.

The other werewolf stepped closer to Mike as well and he too topped the shorter boy by a foot or more which made Mike want to glare up at him, "Paul." The werewolf introduced.

Mike stared up at the werewolves and a bad feeling came over him, the same feeling he usually got when he had just messed up royally. Mike wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling uneasy like he was their prey and he was subconsciously realized why; the two werewolves were Predators.

He looked down and began to bite his lip, unaware of the air of submission he was giving off that made the other two almost hiss in pleasure. Mike knew he should have listened to his parents. He should have never gone to La Push alone. Now he had been caught in werewolf territory by werewolves and things didn't look good on Mike's part.

Mike back away from the two werewolves, "I should go."

He tried to take another step back but the Alpha werewolf Jacob caught him by the arm and his dark eyes stared down at him piercingly and Mike's breath caught in his throat. Jacob smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob asked.

Mike nodded earnestly, "I have to meet my friends; they'll be here any second."

Paul walked behind Mike, who froze, and wrapped an arm around him, "It's not nice to lie." He whispered into the smaller teen's ear, his lips just grazing it.

Jacob stepped closer and left no more room between him and Mike and he too wrapped an arm around the shorter boy and the blond shivered. "There's no need to be nervous," Jacob said.

Mike swallowed hard and looked up at the Alpha werewolf and tried to keep the fear off his face, "I… Have to go." He pushed at the boy's muscled chest and wiggled to get loose but it only served to push him into Paul who moaned.

Jacob snarled menacingly and the blond felt fear go down his spine.

Mike stood frozen as the Alpha werewolf Jacob Black lowered his head towards him and his lips met Mike's in kiss. Jacob's lips moved against his softly before Jacob pulled away and Paul took his place and suddenly Mike was locked in a kiss.

Mike whimpered into the kiss and whimpered again when Paul pulled away which made the werewolf smirk.

Jacob growled low and his grip on Mike tightened, "You aren't going anywhere." He lifted up Mike's chin and stared harshly into his blue eyes, "Understand?"

Mike nodded helplessly. Jacob smiled and the young small teen was once again pulled into a kiss.


	3. An annoying Angel

Blue 3

Mike pulled out of kiss, breathless, and moaned as mouth on his throat licked and sucked. He was trapped between two giant muscled guys with no way of escape. Paul tried to capture his mouth again while Jacob went back to attacking Mike's neck. He was making out with two werewolves; his grandfather was going to kill him or rather them. Caius of the Volturi did not like werewolves and he definitely wouldn't like them kissing his only grandchild. If he had messed up royally already by coming to the beach alone, how much trouble is going to be in when his parents or James smell werewolf on him?

He would end up in Italy for the rest of eternity under lock and key in a way that would make Rapunzel, herself, pity Mike and she had been locked in a tower her whole life because at least she got to escape, Mike never would.

He pushed at Jacob's chest, "Stop."

Jacob seemed to ignore him because his hands went to Mike's ass and squeezed. Paul's hands slid under his shirt making Mike whimper.

"Stop." He tried again. "Please." Mike begged but his mouth was caught by Paul and he was pulled into yet another kiss. He groaned into Paul's mouth. It felt so good, so very, very, very good.

No. Wait! He shouldn't be doing this. It was bad. His grandfather would kill them. His father would kill them… and oh god Paul is a good kisser.

Snap out of it, Mike! He said in his head. This is a werewolf. They are werewolves. They were dangerous.

With all the strength and he could muster, and that meant his vampire strength and speed, he pulled away from Paul's lip and pushed the body, Jacob's, in front of him backwards and sped a good distance away from them..

They glared at him. Jacob growled low. "Vampire."

Mike nodded slowly.

"You don't smell like a leech." The alpha glared.

"I'm half." Mike said. "I eat human food?" He offered.

Paul snorted.

Jacob examined Mike and his expression softened "I can work with half." He cast Paul a look. "Hell I'd work with a full bloodsucker. What about you?"

Paul, who had yet to stop staring at Mike, answered. "It's no problem for me." He stepped forward and Mike, hastily, took a step back and got a double set of glares for it.

He eyes shifted between the two repeatedly. Could he outrun them? Both of them? He might be able to escape Paul, if only by the hair of his chinny chin chin, but Jacob? Jacob was an alpha werewolf. He was built for speed and strength. He would catch Mike easily.

What did he parents used to say? You can't outrun werewolves, not even in your dreams..

Mike shook his head. He should have listened to parents. He should have never went to La push alone.

What was he going to do? He needed help. Mike looked up to the sky and prayed for any kind of assistance. Anything that would help him escape.

"JACOB!"

As if the most annoying angel in heaven heard his plea, the voice of Bella Swan screeched across the beach.

The mousy, brown-eyed, stringy brown haired Bella Swan, dressed like she couldn't decide between comfy cute and lazy social outcaste in a pair of torn dark bleached stained jeans(not on purpose so they didn't look okay to wear), a light blue hoodie, and pink tennis shoes. Bella's outfit made it so Mike couldn't help wonder if Charlie ever thought about just not letting her out of the house. He once asked Sheriff Swan, what was up with Bella. Charlie sighed and just shook his head.

When Charlie walked away, Mike heard him muttered under his breath using is vampire hearing. "She took after Renee. Why did she have take after Renee?"

Bella ran across the beach, surprising well for someone who just got her cast off, and ended up slipping in front of the werewolves which made Mike roll his eyes. Could the girl even walk in a straight line? Mike had to know.

She stood up and gave Jacob a flirty smile. "Hey, Jake."

"Bella." He said but didn't take his eyes off Mike.

Mike cursed. Bella, you can do it. You can distract him. Slip and fall again. Twist that little ankle of yours. Whine! God damn you, whine!

"I didn't expect to see you here." Bella smiled. "I called Billy, he said you were at a meeting with some friends."

"We were." Paul answered shortly.

Bella batted her eyelashes. "Then maybe we can hang out."

Jacob shot her a glare, "I'm busy."

She looked startled at being turned down and didn't seem to notice that Mike was there at all." I've been meaning to get a motorcycle. Maybe we can build one together."

A motorcycle? Really? Edward, the mind rapist, wasn't going to like that. Bella was his pet human, literally his pet human. Carlisle really did love to spoil his kids and when one of them asked for a pet, well he couldn't get them an animal his darling kids might eat it, so the only logical choice was to get them a human. The town's people would have gotten suspicious if they suddenly showed interest in one of them but luckily Bella Swan moved there a year ago and the Cullens got their pet and everyone was happy. Esme fed her. Carlisle mad sure she was healthy. Alice got to dress her up. Emmitt played with her. Edward made sure she didn't get into trouble and that she slept at night. Rosalie got to criticize someone. Jasper got someone even gloomier than him. Every Cullen was happy though he didn't think anyone was happy when Bella became aware they were vampires or when Bella stepped out of line and ran away and got the attention of James (and Victoria) who thoroughly disciplined her owner, Edward.

Yep, Bella was Edward's pet ( like a cat) and she wondered why he didn't want to make out with her.

"Maybe some other time, Bells." Jacob waved her off but Bella remained undeterred.

"If this is about Edward, I can't help how I feel, Jake." Bella said sadly. "I can't help who I love. You should know what's that like."

She stepped to stand in front of him and Mike took his chance. He ran with all the speed possible. The only thing he hoped for was that Jacob and Paul weren't foolish enough to transform in front of a Human and make said human aware of the existence of Humans. Charlie might have been okay to inform but everyone knew he had been screwing Billy Black since even before he and Renee got divorced.


End file.
